(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a display panel and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a display panel including a fiber reinforced plastic substrate and a display device including the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices have grown in size as flat panel displays have come to dominate the display market. A flat panel display is a display device whose thickness is small compared with the size of a screen. Widely used flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, etc.
A liquid crystal display generally includes an upper display panel with a common electrode, a color filter, etc., a lower display panel with a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. When a potential difference is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer which determines an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules. Since the transmittance of incident light depends on the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules, a desired image may be displayed by controlling the potential difference between the two electrodes.
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-emissive display device which includes a hole injection electrode (anode), an electron injection electrode (cathode), and an organic emission layer formed therebetween, and emits light while holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode re-couple with each other in the organic emission layer and then dissipate.
In general, a display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels and a plurality of display signal lines. Each pixel includes a pixel electrode connected with a display signal line through a switching element, and the display signal line may include a scanning signal line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal. The scanning signal line and the data line may be insulated from each other to cross over each other. Accordingly, when a display signal line is made of an opaque conductive material such as metal, the display panel may include a lattice pattern caused by the opaque display signal lines. Further, each pixel includes a transmitting portion defined by an opening of a light blocking member, and the light blocking member may include a flat portion covering the scanning signal line and the data line. In this case, the display panel may include a lattice pattern due to the light blocking member.
In addition, since the display device uses a glass substrate which is heavy and easily damaged, there are limits to portability and display size. Accordingly, a display device has recently been developed that is light, is strong on impact, and uses a flexible plastic substrate.
In the case of a substrate that includes fiber reinforced plastic, the textured fibers used therein may form a lattice pattern. The lattice pattern of the fiber reinforced plastic substrate and the lattice pattern of the display signal lines or the light blocking member overlap each other and as a result, a moire interference pattern may occur.